narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
In'ei Taizen
Background Taizen In'ei is the third head of the In'ei Temple, from which he derives his surname - a custom among the leaders of the temple in homage to its founder, Hozoin In'ei and his unique teaching. Taizen was groomed from an early age to exemplify the teachings of In'ei, and has lead the temple for over six decades. Taizen was orphaned as a child, one of the only survivors of a massacre that occurred on land owned by the Tokugawa Clan. His memories are vague and tinged with fire, darkness, and terror. The horror of the raid on his small community would forever be imprinted on his mind, a constant reminder of the chill and void that lies behind the hearts of some men. However, rather than embittering him, rather than succumbing to degeneracy, Taizen persevered, possessed of an inner light that could stand against the dark and the cold. However, he still needed to eat. To that end, he needed to occasionally steal when he could not find a days work. Being a homeless child, he simply was not needed for most paying work that could be found around his area, and being considered a dirty urchin by the upper classes, he could not find a house to work in when he was denied physical labor due to his size. He was caught many times, beaten for the theft. There were times where he feared for his life. But his hope and desire to survive were both indomitable. This strength in the face of adversity caught the eye of a powerful member of the Tokugawa family. Aware that a temple that accepted such orphans especially ones of good character and strong will existed in the remote regions of Fire Country, this man, named Tokugawa Kiyokasu, rescued Taizen from his circumstances and brought him to Ohkazaki Castle (the ancestral home of the Tokugawa Family) to recuperate for the journey to In'ei Temple. Taizen went from a starving waif to a powerfully built young adolescent in relatively little time, determined to make himself useful to the Tokugawa family who took him in. It is this experience that engendered a life-long sense of gratitude towards the family. This relationship eventually would solidify forever the ties between the Tokugawas and In'ei Temple. When the time was right, Taizen was escorted through secret paths to In'ei Temple. He acclimated quickly, and seemed to come into his own, a bright vibrant personality and a thirst for knowledge defined him as one of the most promising students the Temple had seen since its founding. He grew from child to adolescent, to man under the tutelage of the monks, eventually opting to take his rights and join the order as a monk himself. The current head of the temple, Naomasa In'ei, noticed his progress, and took a special interest in his development, finding his story and his outlook inspiring. It is then that Taizen came to know what the "spear of the mind" was, and the deeper meanings behind the poem he often heard around the temple meant, "It can be a spear to thrust. It can be a naginata to cleave. It can be a kama to slash. In any case, it never fails to hit the target." Eventually, he succeeded Naoemasa to become the third generation head of the Temple, inheriting all of the techniques and knowledge of his predecessors, and expanding on their teachings. Taizen occupied the position for six decades and continues to do so to this day, though presently he is grooming others to take his place. Though secluded, there have been many times that Taizen has had to act to defend the Temple and its denizens from powerful existential threats. He is acutely aware that the Temple remains a target to many due to the value of the objects stored within its grounds, and the wealth of secret knowledge and powerful techniques that have been developed over the course of the temple's long history. Even now, when he sends his students off to aid the surrounding areas in the many ways in which they practice their spirituality, he has suffered losses. His students are attacked, robbed, some even have disappeared. These anomalous events worry him greatly. Even as he grows weaker the further past his prime he gets, he senses on the horizon a terrible foe. One younger, stronger, and more ferocious than he'd ever been. Appearance Though fairly unassuming in appearance due to his apparent old age and the frailty that comes along with it, underneath the billowing robes lie wired muscle and hundreds of battle scars. He is not to be underestimated physically. Other than that he appears as a normal monk, clad in sacred regalia and the accoutrements of his high office. As the third head of In'ei Temple, he must carry himself with much dignity when in public and his expression reflects this knowledge. When officiating ceremonies he is stern, when teaching he is animate. When not wearing the traditional garb he wears a comfortable white haori and gi underneath. Personality Taizen is a calm old man, nonetheless with a decidedly mischievous streak brightening his demeanor. In his youth he was a prankster, in his old age, he's simply more subtle about it. He is extremely unpredictable, and has a habit of popping up in random places both within the temple grounds and without. His attendants are constantly exasperated and tired from the effort of keeping up with his disregard for pomp and circumstance as well as propriety in certain cases. He is bright, honest, open, and diligent when called to a task. He is a steadfast optimist, and knows to see and nurture the good in the people around him. Because of these qualities he is much beloved. However there are few opponents more dangerous than the old man when roused to anger. When in the role of protector, he is like a wrathful deity. In his youth he was given the sobriquet, "Hachiman" for his fearsome prowess in the field of battle, his incredible offensive power, versatility and leadership skills. There was a time when because of his fearsome reputation and ability to command and control hundreds of powerful warriors that he was feared as the equal to any kage, past or present, though he downplays his own abilities. Abilities Chakra Enhancement Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fuinjutsu Bukijutsu Soujutsu Other info - Things like Naruto's history with the Demon fox should be placed in this area. Or perhaps made as a subsection of an appropriate section. Part I Some arc Part II Some other arc Trivia Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Quotes * "In my time I have looked into many eyes, and many souls have shown themselves to me. I have seen darkness, light...depth in all its forms. Now I look into your eyes and see only the reflection cast by a shallow pool, filled with hatred." References